


Dare

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hints at more, Humour, M/M, Written for Bi Visibility Day, going to a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Ashley thinks that Kaidan is the straightest man she has ever known. Daring him to come to a gay bar with her, she is unexpectedly surprised with the outcome.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little silly. Please enjoy.

Whatever Ashley had been expected when she dragged Kaidan to the local gay bar, it had not been this.

Bringing him here had been a dare, one that Kaidan had accepted with a raised eyebrow. Since meeting him, the Lieutenant had shown himself to be a reserved man, possibly even naive or perhaps inexperienced at love (especially considering his attempts with the commander). Either way, she _knew_ the man was straight.

Until now.

Watching him with one of the other patrons, a gorgeous dark-skinned marine with muscles that practically rippled, she squirmed a little in her seat as unexpected heat flushed through her. Ash’s eyes widened as Kaidan confidently pressed against the other man, both of their bodies swaying and grinding to the beat of the club. She blushed as Kaidan’s eyes met hers for a moment. Averting her eyes, feeling like a kid who got their hand caught in the cookie jar, she took a sip from her bourbon.

“Goddamn fucking sexy lieutenant,” she muttered. Looking back up from her drink, Ash frowned. Where the goddamn fuck had he gone?

“Don’t worry Ash, as much as I like a good bit of cock, pussy is still on my menu.” The gravelly voice murmuring in her ear caused her to shriek, spilling her bourbon.

“Oh my fucking god Kaidan!” She couldn’t stay mad at him for long though. Tonight had opened her eyes about the lieutenant. Literally. “You spilled my fucking drink, you ass!”

“Guess I won the dare eh?” Giving her a smile that sent a pulse straight to her loins, he leant back into his chair, inadvertently showing off his chest.

Ash couldn’t help herself, licking her lips as her eyes admired the curve of his muscles. “Yeh, you fucking won alright. Here, take your blood money and get me another drink while you’re at it.”

He laughed the same laugh as he always had, but this time it seemed to make her groin throb with desire. Taking the money, Kaidan sauntered to the bar, leaving Ash to admire the man’s damn fine ass, her consolation prize as it was.

She shot back the remaining dregs of her bourbon, shivering as it burned down her throat. “Well, I’ll fucking be. The lieutenant actually is a horndog after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by barbex <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
